


Chakra Thief

by Filthmonger



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Cowgirl Position, Energy Drain, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Large Breasts, Life Drain, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soul Stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: There are some things that young men can only be taught by an older, experienced woman. One of these things is not to trust said women, especially when she wants your chakra nature for herself.(An alternative ending to Naruto and Fuuka's first fight)





	Chakra Thief

The sharp crack of stone breaking echoed through the purple-hued caverns. The air, already cold and cloying, filled with clouds of dust. Debris and rubble tumbled down the bumpy walls, only to be blown away again by the force of another impact. In amongst the carnage were two figures: one leaping and dodging while the other stood still. A sadistic chuckle broke through a gap in the chorus of explosions.

Naruto grunted as the rock beside him shattered. His black and orange jumpsuit was a mess of dirt and small tears. He afforded himself a quick look at his attacker before jumping to another wall. Tall, slender and shapely, the maroon-haired kunoichi blew him another deadly kiss. The small ball of swirling wind shattered stone with the ease of dynamite. Another grazed just past his spiky, blond hair, sending his heart pounding faster in his chest. He hated running, but at times like this… well, sometimes even Shadow Clone Jutsu had to take a back seat to good old fashioned fleeing.

Besides, he needed time to figure out what the hell he was fighting.

"Oh, don't run away yet," Fuuka said, every step laden with a sensual sway of her hips. "There's so much I want to teach you, starting with my body!"

"Why would anyone want to learn about yours?" Naruto said through gritted teeth. Sure, it was a lovely body, but he doubted she was going to share anything like that. He glanced over his shoulder as he darted into a small ravine. She was gone; the cavern behind him empty save for the clouds of dust. Dammit, how did she do that? Camouflage Jutsu? He turned back, trying to think of a plan.

And skidded to a halt. How did she get ahead of him?

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu." Fuuka blew him a kiss that erupted into a volley of fireballs.  
Naruto yelped, weaving his way between them and turning on his heel. Did she look more scuffed and battered than he remembered? No time to think about it: he could think when he wasn't on the verge of death. The heat of the flaming spheres brushed past him as he dove around a corner. He just needed a moment to orientate himself. A little breather, or a-

"Water style: Mouth of the Serpent Jutsu." Again, she was standing in front of him. A torrent of water swirled around her, rising up into a coiling pillar. He stepped back, looking for an exit around the ravine as the pillar shifted into the shape of a dragon. He wasn't going to get washed away again, that was for sure! He leapt, running up the wall just as the torrent became a raging river that filled the crevasse. Naruto landed on the rough rock above, crouching to catch his breath.

How was she doing it? No one could have all those chakra natures! Wind. Fire. Water. Earth nature would explain how she could move so quickly around the caverns. Which just left…

A faint crackling behind him was the only warning he got. He leapt to the side as arcs of lightning struck the ground. Earth Flash Jutsu, the same thing that had almost incapacitated him earlier. And again, she stood there like he'd never once gotten a hit on her. Not even a scuff or a bruise on her exposed shoulders and thighs.

"Dammit!" He shouted, hopping inelegantly away from the lightning strikes. "What's going on?!"

"Confused, little boy?" Fuuka chuckled, "There's so much I have left to show you."

"If it's anything like that kiss, I'd rather not see it!"

She dragged a finger along the banded trim of her mauve tunic, following the curve of her breast. "Don't you know it's rude to refuse an invitation like that?"

Naruto tried to not watch her too closely. Tried and failed. He shook his head and stepped back, forming his hands into the right shapes. A dozen identical clones of him sprung into existence. Each one of them jeered and taunted, flashing rude hand signs and silly faces.

"More of this?" Fuuka's hands crackled with lightning. "You'll have to do more than simple parlour tricks to impress a real woman."

The real Naruto was already escaping before she finished her sentence. The shouts and screams of his clones echoed in the caverns behind him. He darted down a narrow tunnel, turning blind corners. His heart pounded in his chest, his forehead slick with sweat. There was no telling how far or for how long he had run. Finding his way out was going to be a nightmare. Though, no more a nightmare than fighting someone whose powers he still didn't understand.

He stopped, bracing himself against a wall. He glanced over his shoulder, then peered down the tunnel. No sign of her, though given her Earth Nature that didn't protect him for long. How did she have so many natures? There had to be some trick, some secret behind it all. She'd mentioned something before, hadn't she? What was it…? She said she wanted to add his rare nature to her collection. But how did you ‘collect' chakra natures?

Something shifted in the rock beside him. He turned his head just as a pair of slender hands cupped his cheeks. His mouth opened to shout but Fuuka's full lips silenced him. Her tongue pushed against his: forceful and passionate, despite how gentle her hands were. Naruto flailed, but Fuuka's warm, soft body pressed into his. Blood surged and boiled in his cheeks. He was trapped by a mix of raw embarrassment and hormonal desire.

… Maybe this wasn't so bad. Her fingers ran through his hair, her breasts pressed into his chest, and her shapely leg wrapped around his. If it hadn't been for her attempts to kill him earlier, he might have enjoyed himself.

Naruto's eyes widened. Something was wrong: very wrong! He stiffened and gasped into the kiss. There was a pulling sensation like she was tugging on a thread to unravel him completely. The deeper she kissed him, the harder the pull. His eyes rolled back, glazing lightly over as his mind and body weakened. She caressed him, tracing over his body as he stood frozen in agony. He couldn't focus: couldn't recall a single technique as his thoughts scrambled in confused panic.

So he just shoved her away instead.

It took more effort than Naruto had expected. Too much willpower just to move his arms even an inch. But once he and Fuuka were apart, everything rushed back to him, leaving him with only a rapidly pounding heartbeat and the faintest hint of lethargy.

"What was that…?" He gasped, stumbling back.

"Was I too much for you to handle, little boy?" chuckled Fuuka.

Naruto gritted his teeth and moved his hands in front of his chest. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A dozen copies of him, scuffs and all, materialised in the tunnel. None of them jeered or mocked this time: the whole group bore similar stony expressions.

"Is that all you can do?" asked Fuuka, "A pity. That rare wind nature is going to waste in your hands."

She leant against the wall of purple rock, and her whole body shimmered. Before Naruto had a chance to prepare another Jutsu she'd vanished completely. Camouflage it was, then. Or she'd actually melted into the rock; she did have the earth nature, after all. He and his clones formed a circle, watching the walls carefully. Seconds ticked by like hours, a bead of sweat slowly dripping down his face. She could flood the tunnel, or pepper him with fireballs, or… was there anything she couldn't do? She could be toying with him, holding back with her techniques.

"Lightning Style," Fuuka said, materialising further down the tunnel, "Earth Flash Jutsu."

Half of the shadow clones leapt into the air in time, while the other half popped with screams of pain. By the time Naruto landed Fuuka had already faded away again. Definitely toying with him. Her sadistic giggle sounded behind him, and he turned just as she blew him a kiss. A kiss that turned into a vicious wind. His clones leapt to him, holding him by his arms as they dug their feet into the ground. Even then the wind was slowly pushing the group back. Like a thousand sword blades, the wind cut at his skin and clothes, tearing small holes in his suit. His clones were blown away from him, leaving further patches of his skin exposed as they took pieces of cloth with them.

The wind stopped, and Naruto dropped to his knees, trying to catch his breath. His jacket was barely more than tatters, the shirt underneath faring no better. He glanced up at Fuuka as she strutted toward him. She bit her lower lip and paused as she looked him over. Not much of an opening, but it'd do. 

Kunai in hand, Naruto lunged forwards. Fuuka stepped back, his blade just narrowly missing her. She just kept gliding effortlessly back as he futilely swung at the air.

"Tired already? But the fun has just barely started," Fuuka smirked, "You'll never keep a woman happy with that kind of stamina."

"Shut up!" He grunted.

"That's more like it. Show me some real fire!"

Naruto stabbed ahead, blinded by rage. But she just stepped to the side and let him stumble forward again. He shook his head, turning on his heel and trying to keep his breathing level. This had to be on purpose: to throw him off. Fuuka stood with her hands on her hips, with that playful smirk still plastered over her face.

"It's okay if you can't keep up. Some men were made to be dominated," she said.

"Sorry, but I just can't stay interested in an old hag like you."

Her lips pursed. "Old hag, hmm?"

"Explains why that kiss of yours was so lifeless." He stuck his tongue out.

"Did no one tell you? The best thing about older women is our experience."

Her glare grew intense: vicious, like a hyena looming over a scared rodent. Naruto stepped back, moving his hands to form the signs for his Jutsu. But they wouldn't budge. Nothing would move. He'd raised his heel, but now it was just frozen in place. The only thing he could do was breathe. Fuuka walked towards him, her hips swaying. Her hands reached up to cup his face like a lover. Her thumbs caressed his still cheeks while her breath tickled his skin. A gentle rumble rounded beneath them both. Cold, hard rock climbed up his legs, sealing up everything below the knee.

"Don't worry, little boy," Fuuka whispered, "I'll be gentle."

Naruto's heart raced as her lips neared his. He could smell her- lilac flowers and lust- as she leant in. Her body pressed against his, again trapping him in that soft, warm prison. It was only a moment or two, but it felt like hours.

Fuuka stopped just short of his lips and chuckled. She stepped back, and Naruto felt his muscles relax. He almost tumbled forward, just barely catching himself despite his caged feet.

"Why did you stop?" He flexed his fingers.

"Don't you know? There's so much more fun in the chase than in the catch." Fuuka walked her fingers up his chest, a little smirk on her face. "And it would be a shame to waste such a fun opportunity."

"What opportunity?"

"Oh, you poor, naïve boy. You're not the only one with certain needs." She brought her hand round to the back of her neck, keeping eye-contact the whole time. Naruto's jaw dropped at the same time the front of her tunic did. Her big, full breasts hung heavily on her chest, hard nipples jutting out into the cold air. Fuuka squeezed them between her elbows, running her hands down her stomach and thighs.

"I didn't even have to use my Jutsu to paralyse you. Don't tell me this is your first time seeing a real woman?" She chuckled.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" He squeaked as she stepped closer. Her hands grabbed his wrists and pulled them up to her chest.

"Go ahead. You can do more than stare if you like." Fuuka pressed his hands onto her breasts, holding them in place.

His cheeks felt like they were on fire. Soft and pillowy, her tits almost spilt out of his hands. His fingers twitched with the urge to squeeze them. What the fuck. What the fuck?! She let out a soft moan, pressing his hands harder against her. Naruto's head swam in confusion, torn between trying to work out what she had planned and just enjoying the moment. A beautiful woman was letting him grope her! Insisting on it! It was almost enough to make him forget the fighting.

"Nervous?" Fuuka teased. "My, your first real kiss… your first touch too. I wonder what other firsts of yours I can steal."

Her hand cupped his crotch through his baggy tracksuit. He hadn't even noticed she'd let his hands go. Slender fingers traced along the line of his bulge and sack, exploring every inch through the fabric. He shivered as she teased him, her other hand slowly pulling down the zipper on his torn jacket. Her fingertips traced over his bruised and battered skin, following along muscular contours.

"Mmm… I'm glad to see something about you isn't a disappointment." Fuuka pressed her chest –and by extension his hands- against his pecs. "Why don't you let me teach you how to use your body?"

Naruto let out a noise somewhere between a gurgle and a strangled whine. Torn between staring down at her cleavage or into her hungry eyes, the only thing his body would let him do was grope her soft skin. Her fingers hooked over the waistband of his trousers. Fuuka leant closer, her lips barely an inch from his. She chuckled as Naruto forced himself to bend back; he wasn't going to fall for that. So instead she tugged his trousers and underwear down to his entombed ankles. He tensed, shuddering as her hand wrapped around his cock.

She pulled away from him, letting his hands go free. Fuuka slipped around behind him, her breath tickling the side of his neck as she pressed her breasts into his back. One hand traced along his muscles while the other glided along his shaft. She teased his tip with her thumb, spreading the first bead of pre until his cock glistened.

"Doesn't it feel so much better when I do it?" Fuuka purred. She nibbled and licked up his neck, sending a shiver of delight down his spine. "Don't be shy. I'd love to hear you whimper and moan for me." 

Naruto bit his lip; he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction, dammit! But it was hard. The skilful way her fingers moved over his cock was sending his senses into a frenzy. His hips begged for him to just let them buck into her grip. His head swam in a cloud of lilac scent and gentle touches. She was so slow, just enough to make him gasp but not enough to push him to the edge. Like she was holding him there: dangling an orgasm in front of him.

"Trying to be brave, hmm?" She laughed.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, but it won't work," He said through gritted teeth.

"Struggle all you want, little boy. You will submit."

He squirmed in her grasp as she sped up her stroking.

"I have so much I can show you. All the mysteries of my body… and yours." She shoved him forward, letting his cock go. The earthen bindings around his feet yanked his legs apart, and he tumbled forward. His hands smacked against the cold stone, the impact reverberating up his arms. On all fours he was vulnerable; the earth rushed up around his arms, binding them the same way they had his feet. Fuuka knelt behind him and grabbed his cock again, stroking just as slowly as before.

"What're you doing?" Naruto struggled, but the bindings were firm.

"Showing you something secret. Something special." Fuuka slipped the fingers of her free hand into her mouth. With an obviously exaggerated moan, she swirled her tongue over her fingers, soaking them until they dripped with saliva. Still stroking his cock, she pushed her fingers between his buttocks.

"H-hey!" Naruto tried to pull himself away.

"Don't be scared. This won't hurt for long."

He squirmed as her fingers pressed against his anus. Despite his frantic clenching the lubricated tip pushed and pushed until it finally slipped past the ring of muscle. She was slow and methodical: two fingertips inside him, brushing around his entrance before sinking deeper. The sensation was… strange. The feeling of violation made him want to pull away, but her hand kept his cock in a desperate, throbbing fervour. He bit his lip and tried to endure.

Her fingers brushed over something and his back arched.

"Oh… there it is." Fuuka ground her fingers over the spot again.

"What're you…?" Naruto shuddered. Her fingertips ground circles inside him. Each motion made him quiver, made him gaps and recoil all at once. He'd never felt anything like it before: like his cock was being stroked from the inside. Or like she was building the pressure of an orgasm in his core and not his hilt. She was barely moving her hand along his cock, all her focus on the little pleasure point inside him.

"So many boys refuse to learn about their bodies. It's such a shame… a man's greatest pleasure is just outside their reach," Fuuka said, "Let me show you what you've been missing!"

She pressed harder, forcing Naruto to cry out at the intense sensation. Her fingers were light, then harsh, then quick… never the same for long. She teased his cock and prostate until his hips rolled, then paused long enough to frustrate him. Crawling oh-so-slowly towards an orgasm building in his core. Naruto bit his lip and buried his head into his elbow as he tried to resist. Or to push against her hand and will her to go further. He didn't know or care how it ended, he just knew he needed it. All the while her sadistic giggles and soft humming echoed in the cave around them. She had control over everything. Every part of him.

With a pathetic whimper, he finally came. Fuuka pressed her fingers hard against his button, and it forced everything out of him. His cock pulsed like mad as waves of forced pleasure crashed over him, spurt after spurt of cum emptying onto the rocky floor below. His eyes rolled back, and his mind blanked out. By the time he could think again, Fuuka had slipped her fingers away from his arse and cock.

"Oh, my! There's so much of it," Fuuka purred, "Were you saving up for someone? Or was I just the first to get here?"

Naruto wanted to shout something clever back, but all that escaped was a gasp and a whimper as her lips wrapped around his balls. Her tongue lavished the sensitive skin, swirling and poking and dragging along them as he squirmed beneath her. His hips back up against her, pressing her fingers against that spot inside him again. Fuuka chuckled, a lewd pop sounding as she pulled off his sack.

"Mmm… I love inexperienced boys. They've always got so much more to give me."

The restraints around his limbs cracked open, breaking down into sand. He couldn't bring himself to react: his body felt empty. Drained. Fuuka kicked him onto his back, pressing her foot onto his ribs as she stared down at him. She wiped her fingers on his jacket and tossed it aside. Cupping and dropping her ample breasts, she dragged the ball of her foot over his body until she could grind his still twitching cock under it.

"Don't tell me that's all you've got," Fuuka said.

"What more can you want?" Naruto panted back. He tried to push himself up, but the rock engulfed his hands and feet again.

"Playtime isn't over until we've both had our fill." She slid her pink shorts down her shapely legs, kicking them away. "And you've barely touched me at all. Am I truly that repulsive to you?"

"Like I said: who would want an old hag like you?" He gasped as she slammed her foot on his chest.

"I'll make sure you learn how to please a woman." Fuuka dropped to her knees. She pulled aside a simple pair of black panties to reveal the wetness beneath. Her smirk turned cruel as she ground her sopping cunt along his still sensitive shaft. Her hands slid up his body, up and over his chest as her elbows squeezed her tits together. "Relax, and enjoy your last moments."

She slipped a hand between her legs, positioned his cock just right, and slammed herself down to his hilt.

Naruto cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Her cunt felt absolutely divine; like wet silk wrapping and squeezing around his cock. But he'd only just cum, and his skin was too sensitive. Fuuka sat atop him for a moment, seeming to revel in the way his hips bucked and rolled as his body tried to work out how to feel. Slowly she began to move, bouncing on his hips. Her hands moved onto his thighs, letting her lean back and put her whole body on display.

"Aw, why so pained?" She giggled. "Worried your pathetic cock won't please me?"

Any protest he wanted to make was cut off as her arse smacked against his thighs. Everything she did made his body tremble, made his cock whine and beg for more, or for it to end. Her ample tits jiggled and bounced with her in an almost hypnotic fashion. The harsh slap of flesh on flesh was punctuated by her low groans and his sharp cries. Already a pained pressure was building at his base, already her hellish cunt was trying to squeeze more cum out of him. Fuuka threw back her head as her pace increased, a sultry moan leaving her full lips.

"D-dammit…" Naruto grit his teeth. "You won't… get me to…!"

"Don't be shy; you can pump as many loads in me as you want!" She licked her lips. "I'll make sure to milk you until you're dry."

One of her hands jumped to her clit, grinding circles along it as her pace quickened. His hips hurt from each impact, impulsively bucking into her as if trying to go deeper. Holding back was too hard. He couldn't let her win, but she was too good and dragging him back to the edge of orgasm. Each clench of her cunt pulled him closer. Each bounce of her tits filled him with disgust and desire. The intense, predatory look in her eyes as she watched him squirm and futilely resist made him feel weak. Vulnerable. She could do anything she wanted to him, and she wanted him to know it.

With a pathetic whine his hips pushed up against hers, and his cock throbbed. She pressed down, her cunt milking him for every last drop of cum as his second orgasm hit. Less intense than the first, but far more humiliating. His eyes shot open, and he let out a strangled gasp. As he came down, his cock still twitching, he slumped to the ground. His vision was blurred and hazy, his eyes threatening to close at any moment.

"You must be so tired…" Fuuka's voice was distant. "It's okay. Let me take care of everything for you."

Fuuka's hands slid up his chest and neck. His cock stayed buried inside her even as she leant over him. Her warm weight pressed against his body, her fingers caressing his cheeks. She kissed up his neck like a lover. She paused above him. Her beautiful face was serene; almost peaceful and caring. Until her lips pressed against his. Then he remembered how hellish she really was.

The thread was pulled again. The pain of being unravelled rushed through him. Her tongue slipped against his, his cries of agony muffled by her mouth. His eyes rolled in his head, his back arching, and his limbs futilely flailing against their stone bonds… Fuuka's hips began to move again. Her arse bounced along his shaft, thighs squeezing his legs and hips. Slow and teasing, taking him almost entirely out of her before her slit swallowed him back to the hilt.

All the while she was draining him. Sucking his chakra out through her sadistic kiss.

There was no escape this time. No Jutsu, no shoving, not even an opening for him to leave. All he could do was lie there and feel himself fade away. Feel his cock twitch as her cunt slid along it, teasing him towards another painful orgasm as his vision faded to black. His body and mind slowly weakened until the only thing left in both was the sensation of her bouncing her hips, the sound of her satisfied moans, and the softness of her body against his. Eventually, even those faded into darkness.

***

Fuuka stood above the empty shell, prodding it gently with her foot. Poor thing, he'd been ever so lively. And now look at him… drained completely and barely hanging on to what could only charitably be called life. At least she'd been kind enough to make a man out of him before she sucked out his chakra. Several times over. She smirked, scooping a thick dribble of cum from the inside of her thigh. Chakra wasn't the only thing of his she'd drained completely.

It was almost a pity. He would have made for a wonderful boy-toy: all that fire she could have beaten out of him, all that cockiness she could have broken. And his cock hadn't been half-bad either, even if he'd had no idea how to use it.

She stretched herself, stepping away from the body. Fuuka couldn't imagine what it must have been like for him, getting to pump load after load into her beautiful body. Sure, she'd been slowly killing him the whole time, but that was his fault for having such incredible chakra. And so much of it too… She'd thought she would get maybe two or three orgasms out of him before she ran him dry, but the boy just kept giving and giving. Mmm, she felt like a new woman. Maybe she would be, given the number of bodies she'd need to hold all of it.

Swapping into a new body, Fuuka neatened her clothes and hair. She could deal with the cum dripping out of her later. Or maybe she wouldn't and instead revel in the knowledge his last pathetic orgasms were stewing inside her.

She blew what was left of Naruto a kiss, and vanished into the tunnels.


End file.
